The Onion Children
by Fool of Diamonds
Summary: Sadako Fukkatsu loved kids, and those cute little onion-haired Uchiha clones were no exception. Before fighting them, she offered them a chance to have a real parent, and three accepted. Mention of a SasusakuOC polyamory. Other pairings also mentioned.
1. There Ain't No Mr Stork

**Just some thing I'm writing because I really wanna adopt the precious little Onions.**

 **Disclaimer- This is a fan created piece. Naruto Gaiden and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please do not sue me, I have no money.**

Three.

Three little Shin clones didn't take part in the battle.

They were thinking, contemplating the offer that the mint green haired Fukkatsu had given them.

What would it be like, they wondered, to have someone care for them like the pink haired medic cared for the Uchiha princess?

What would it be like to have a mother?

Someone who treated them like they were more than extensions of themselves, more than expendable bits of flesh.

More like a parent would treat their child.

More than what their so-called father treated them.

All Shin clones had their own personalities, and these three were no different.

They all had one thing in common, however.

They all agreed to take the offer given to them, for they all shared the desire to understand that connection between parent and child.

So when they were finally able to, the confronted the Fukkatsu.

"I didn't see you three fighting us." Sada pointed out. "Does that mean you're taking me up on that offer?"

The one standing in the middle stepped up, speaking for his two brothers.

"Yes."

A wide grin broke across Sada's face, her eyes crinkling in joy.

"Great! Let's go to my place straightaway where I can cook you three up something tasty while you go through a few name books, if you want to find yourselves different names." Sada exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Wait a moment, Sada. First, you should check out their health, and make sure they don't have any conditions or otherwise that you need to be mindful of." Tatsuo reminded.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good thinking, Suo!" Sada praised, ignoring the Seventh Hokage.

The dark skinned Fukkatsu then knelt down to speak to the Shins.

"So, I take it you all know about your own health and stuff, right? Could you tell me a bit about it?" Sada asked, eyes soft and kind.

"We're completely healthy, and we can grow up like a normal human adult, but age at a slower pace. Our bodies can accept anything introduced to them, and our Sharinngan eyes are permanent." The Shin on the right answered.

"Good! I'm glad you're all healthy, and the aging will make you fit in perfectly with the Fukkatsu and Wakahisa!" Sada cheered happily.

"Wouldn't the Sharinngan be troublesome? Do you think that, perhaps, something should be done about it? Like having them wear contacts or something? Can contacts even work with Sharinngan?" Tatsuo brought up.

All eyes turned to Sasuke.

"Never wore contacts before." He stated.

"Well, we'll figure that out once we get home." Sada brushed off.

"We could just have these eyes removed and exchange them for different eyes." The middle Shin offered.

"That's not necessary!" Sada shouted.

"Er, that is, you don't have to if you don't want to. Sorry about raising my voice, boys. It's just a rather startling thing to hear." Sada apologized, voice no longer raised.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for upsetting you." The middle Shin said.

Sada reached out and ruffled his hair.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, sweetie." Sada cooed.

The action surprised Shin, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Uh..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Sada smiled at her little onion children, and spread her arms wide.

"Come here, kiddos. Hug time!" She beckoned.

Slowly, the three stepped forward, and were engulfed in a warm and loving embrace.

At that moment, it felt as if their hearts stopped.

They felt so warm, and... wanted?

No, they felt for once in their lives that they were more than flesh.

They felt like they were irreplaceable, priceless.

They felt like everything, instead of nothing.

The one on the left began to cry, silent tears streaming down his face.

He fought down sobs, and Sada only held them all tighter.

"It's all right, my boys. I've got you, and I promise I'll always care for you and love you." Sada cooed softly.

In the background, Tatsuo was fighting back tears.

"Crying, Tatsuo?" Sasuke asked, a note of playfulness in his voice.

"Shut up, Asshole, my eyes are just dry." Tatsuo whisper-yelled while aggressively wiping away tears.

Sasuke chuckled. "You never really changed, crybaby."

"Don't tease him, darling." Sakura scolded.

"Hn."

"Hey, Sada, not to ruin things, but, ah..." Naruto interrupted.

"It's my right as a Fukkatsu to take in whomever I see fit!" Sada exclaimed immediately. "Also these are kids, they didn't choose the shit that the other Shins did! They did nothing wrong, and they'll be living in the Fukkatsu district of the village, so even if they ever went rogue, it'd be on our heads!"

"It's true, Naruto. Though I understand why you may be hesitant, we'll deal with such details later. For now, let's just enjoy things." Tatsuo agreed, backing Sada up.

"However, I hope you all understand that it would be better to have a Yamanaka check them out sooner rather than later, to squash any doubt." Tatsuo pointed out.

"No! The Yamanakas are too rough on the mind! I'll arrange for a Wakahisa more skilled at mind probing than me to do it if it's needed so damn badly." Sada growled defensively.

'Ah, she's already so attached.' Tatsuo thought with amusement.

"Then it's settled. Is that alright for you three? I promise that I'll find a Wakahisa that will be very gentle, so as to not hurt any of you." Sada asked the three, concern painting her features.

"We understand. It's alright." They all said together.

Of course they understood what the Seventh and the dragon man were saying, and they honestly had to agree.

It was the logical thing to do, of course.


	2. Awkward Dinner

**Not exactly happy with this chapter, but whatever. The Shins get names of their very own, Yasa yadda. Disclaimer from the first chapter is for the entire story. Thanks for reading, though. Please review.**

They took care of some of the things that needed immediate attention, such as picking up paperwork, calling up a Wakahisa, setting up a meeting with the Fukkatsu and Wakahisa clan councils, and setting up a date for a doctor's appointment for the boys.

"Why do we have to meet the Fukkatsu and the Wakahisa clan councils?" A Shin, the one who usually situated himself in the middle, questioned.

"Because I'm part Wakahisa and Fukkatsu. See, we have to meet the councils more as a courtesy. Whether the children are born in the clans, brought in, or adopted in, they all must be presented to the councils, along with some paperwork, so that they can keep track of the bloodlines. They do this to insure that there's no inbreeding within the clan." Sada explained.

"Why did you pick Fukkatsu and not Wakahisa as a last name?" The same Shin asked. He seemed to be the most outgoing of the three.

"Well, it was chosen for me. See, when any child with Fukkatsu blood is born, it is tradition to not give them a name until they are at least 18 months old, since the dragon blood raises the chance of infant death. When I was 18 months, it became apparent that although I have a third eye, which would mean that I'd be a Wakahisa, my dragon blood was more dominant. Therefore, I was given my mother's last name, Fukkatsu, so that everyone knows that I am dragon blooded." Sada answered.

"We saw Tatsuo." The Shin to the right commented. "Can you look like he can? With wings and horns and claws?"

Sada chuckled, amused at her curious little onions.

"Tatsuo is a special case. Certainly, Fukkatsu with such featur

es are considered stronger than those who look more human, since their dragon blood manifests itself in a much more obvious manner, but in Tatsuo's case, it means so much more. I'll tell you more at another time. It's a lot to take in. But, to answer your question, I could, possibly, look like that."

That answer seemed to satisfy the Shins, for they then fell silent once more.

They soon arrived at Sada's home.

"Here we are! I'll have to set your rooms up tomorrow. For now, you three can sleep on my bed, since it's big enough to fit us all in. My house is pretty big, since I used to live with a few other people, so you'll all have your own rooms. You'll have to share two bathrooms, though. Go on inside. I should have some name books in the bookcase by the window. Feel free to explore and stuff while I get things ready for dinner."

With that, Sada left the three Shins to their own devices until she called them up for dinner.

In the meantime, the three got to work exploring what would be their new home.

It was a nice little place to live, with lots of books on various subjects, pictures hanging on the walls, and a lot of room to move around.

Eager to literally make names for themselves, the three went after the name books, and began their search for the perfect name.

"Nobu." The Shin on the left tested out, a small smile on his face as the name left his mouth.

He liked the sound of it, and could care less about the meaning.

It was his name now, he decided.

Meanwhile, his brothers were having a bit more difficulties finding names that they liked for themselves.

'Maybe if I did a bit of research I'll be able to make up my mind a bit more.' The one to the right thought.

He picked up a book labeled _"Famous Fukkatsu Clan Members",_ and started flipping through it.

Curious, his brother, who usually situated himself in the middle, took a peek at the book over his shoulder.

"'Fukkatsu Misao, also known as Masao (they/them). Famous Fukkatsu detective who solved the mystery behind the kidnappings and murders of young Fukkatsu children.'" He read aloud.

The detective was even pictured there, with short, spiky black hair, and a wild grin.

Masao.

"I like that name." He said with a grin.

That left only one without a name other than the one he already had.

'Maybe I should give myself a name that means what I wanna be.' He thought, then frowned.

He didn't know what he wanted to be, until he picked up a book that seemed to be in the same series at the last he chose, since it was entitled, _"Famous Wakahisa Members"_.

He flipped to a random page, and began to read.

 _Wakahisa Arata (he/him)_

 _Five-eyed Wakahisa who dismantled the caste system of the Wakahisa. He was inspired by Wakahisa Chika, the leader of the Rebellion of the Two-Eyes. His actions, coupled with that of Chika, lead to an era of justice and acceptance in the Wakahisa. His broader views far outlived him, and effected the Wakahisa clan to this day._

Broad views, broad mind.

He thought about it, and thought, and thought, and decided that seemed like the best start of what he'd want to be.

He went back to the name books and searched for a name that fit the definition.

 _Hiromasa- broad-minded; just_

Hiromasa.

Yes, that would work.

"Found it?" Nobu questioned.

Hiromasa nodded, a faint smile stretching across his lips.

The three then put the books away, and decided to explore a bit before Sada called them in for dinner.

She had made them white sticky rice, miso soup, and sesame crusted Mahi Mahi topped with a soy shiso ginger butter sauce.

"Itadakimasu." They all called out before eating.

"Do you three like it?" Sada questioned.

The three nodded.

"So, how did finding names go?" She asked.

"I chose Nobu, because I like how it sounds." Nobu said first, smiling happily.

"Masao, like the detective." Masao said next, grinning.

"Hiromasa, because I want to be broad-minded, and just." Hiromasa said lastly.

Sada beamed at the three.

"I'm glad you three found names that you all like and suit you so quickly." Sada praised.

"It'll take time to get used to using them." Hiromasa commented quietly.

Sada agreed with him.

"Why do you have name books anyways?" Masao asked.

"Well, I have always wanted children, so I got them in advance. However, people always snatched up the babies brought to the clan before I could, and I have no interest in finding someone to make the babies with. Turned out to be to my advantage, though, since I have you three!" Sada explained with a smile.

"So...you're our...mother?"

The word was foreign on Nobu's lips, and his voice was timid when asking.

Sada only grinned wider, eyes sparkling.

"If you'll want me to be, and accept me as such, then yes. Yes I am."

The three boys shared looks among each other, as if silently communicating.

 _Yes_ , they seemed to agree.

 _Yes, she would._


End file.
